Summer With The Snape Family
by Malissa and Mortania and Sasha
Summary: Um...Sev, and his wife, step-children, and normal children..orig. Characters...R


A.N: A Lil Bit Of Humor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the original characters. I do own unfamiliar ppl. ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
*BREAKFAST WITH THE FAMILY*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Early that morning as Sasha and Mortania lay in their beds. An odd squeaking sound could be heard coming from two floors below them in the kitchen.  
  
Half asleep, Sasha hears Mortania whisper, "Nice duck." Mortania said as she lay half asleep in her bed  
  
"It's not a duck, it's our pet bird, we keep him in the freezer." she replied without thinking.  
  
****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************  
  
"Girls, why were you talking about ducks last night?" Clariese asked that morning at breakfast.  
  
"Oh, uh, that was the bird I'm freezing, I need its liver for a potion." Severus looked sternly at his wife.  
  
'A frozen duck for potions class?' Sasha thought to herself, making a funny face.  
  
Clariese looked oddly at him, "Well, if you say so, darling."  
  
"Is this an actual potion, or an odd, romantic dinner date?" Malissa asked, looking at her step-father.  
  
Mortania reached over and slapped Malissa on the back of the head.  
  
"Mummy! I heard scary noises last night!" Little Hope said as she walked down the spiral staircase into the kitchen, holding a teddy bear tightly against her chest.  
  
Malissa snickered slightly.  
  
"Well, Hope, Sasha could you explain to her please?" Clairese said smiling at Sasha and Mortania.  
  
"We have a poltergeist in the attic, forgot to mention that." Sasha said, reassuring her.  
  
Mortania sat there with a confused look on her face then turned to look at her step-sister, as she did so, she mouthed the words 'poltergeist?'  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes and said, "Don't ask."  
  
"I wasn't planning on asking." Mortania said as she turned to face her bowl of cereal.  
  
"Two of them actually, there's an old woman and a little girl." Sasha added, picking up her fork and cutting a piece off her strawberry pancake.  
  
Mortania looked over at her sister who was trying to steal her blueberry muffin.  
  
"Oh, I need to go check on the little ones." Clariese arose from her chair.  
  
"Oh, no, no. We have caretakers for that, remember Clariese?" Severus said, grasping her arm.  
  
"Oh yes, silly Me." she smiled and sat back down.  
  
"So, mum, what month are you planning on coming back to Hogwarts?" Malissa asked now eating her own blueberry muffin.  
  
"Well, I suppose I won't be teaching this next year, one of your previous teachers will be taking over. I'll be back for your 7th year though."  
  
"Which.........one?" Severus looked up from his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Now, Severus, don't be mad...Lupin."  
  
"What?!" Severus said as he shot jets of milk from his nose. "but I thought..." he said worriedly.  
  
"No! Anyone, but...Lupin." he said coldly with a shutter.  
  
"Severus, darling, Remus is the only one who hasn't been killed, memory swiped, pregnant, God forbid........or mistaken. And Albus said he wanted him. Plus, if time allows I may come back about March. As an aid, then, I shall return for the girls' 7th year." Clairese said smiling somewhat. The girls were sitting there snickering, about the comment of Remus being pregnant.  
  
'Humph, I could've done better than him any day.' Severus sneered at the thought of the old professor teaching his favourite class.  
  
"Now, Sev, Professor Dumbledore wants to keep his favourite Potions Master, in Potions." Malissa said ever so carefully.  
  
"But he's an expert at Dark Arts." Sasha muttered then she added, "Defense against it I mean!"  
  
"Sasha, I am the daughter of it." Mortania added, with Malissa nodding.  
  
Clairese shot Mortania and Malissa a look then turned to Sasha and smiled. "Now, girls, be nice."  
  
"Yeah, well, Dad's still the best to me." Sasha smiled at her father as he turned slightly red.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way, I may not return even in your 7th year." Clairese smirked, looking down at her goblet, pouting.  
  
"I still think he should let me have it for once before the girls are out of school." Severus said, opening his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Well, how about I let you have them for one semester, in their 7th year, you take over Defense Against Dark Arts, and I will take over Potions, my second best class."  
  
Severus laughed, "You think Dumbledore will allow that?" he laughed again.  
  
"I bet he will if year's supplies of Lemon Drops are involved." She smiled as brightly as the sun.  
  
Severus snickered, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Hey, just a semester. How about the first one, so you can get them all off on the right foot. Then I take over again." Clairese smiled as she read an article on Teaching in "Witch Weekly."  
  
"Don't give your hopes up Pop, he'll change his mind someday." Sasha said  
  
"Well, Severus, it's almost eleven, so, girls, what do you say we go to Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley? Just to shop today?" 


End file.
